


thin walls

by pipisroom



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, Polygon (RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn Without Plot, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisroom/pseuds/pipisroom
Summary: This was the only chance Nick had to just- just fucking do this. Completely ignore the fact that Griffin was right in the room over. That wasn't important, it didn't matter.





	thin walls

**Author's Note:**

> don't read this if it's about you or anyone you know
> 
> this is completely and 100% fictional

"Alright, I'm hoppin' in the shower now."

"Sure thing, dude. Have fun."

Griffin flashed a grin before his head disappeared into the room. Door shut, lock clicked, and moments later, the shower was on.

Okay. This was the only chance Nick had to just- just fucking _do_ this. Completely ignore the fact that Griffin was right in the room over. That wasn't important, it didn't matter.

In reality, it mattered a lot. A whole lot, in fact. Griffin was the reason Nick had to do this, the reason he'd been vaguely horny and aching to get off practically all day. His attraction to Griffin, to everything the man did and every single move he made, it wasn't his fault. At least not entirely. Sometimes shit just happened, and you gotta deal with it. Like right now.

This really was his only chance, too. They'd been on the convention floor all day, going from booth to booth, appointment to appointment; it’d been busy as all hell. Even now, Nick barely had the privacy. There were no more plans for tonight, but he and Griffin shared a room with two separate beds. He wouldn't get the chance later tonight, wouldn't even fucking dare with Griffin only a few feet from him, and he couldn't just go into the shower himself to do it. The walls were too damn thin, and it seemed as though you could only block things out if you were under the stream of water yourself. Even now, Nick could hear Griffin humming to himself, but he knew it was too loud in there for Griffin to hear him. Which was perfect.

Nick huffed out an abrupt sigh as he shoved his laptop off his lap, setting it aside as he scrambled to undo his pants before shucking them off. He was already frantic under the stress of a time limit.

Removing his boxers, Nick flipped himself over and shoved his face into the sheets of the hotel bed. They were freshly washed, and he almost felt bad for ruining them the way he was about to. Hopefully Griffin wouldn’t notice a stark difference in smell when he returned from his shower, nice and clean.

Nick groaned, his hand moving to grasp his cock while he steadied himself with the other, ass raised to the air. A small breath escaped him as he began to stroke himself. He swallowed hard and tucked his head closer to his chest so he could get some air, and another moaned slipped from his lips.

“Fuck, _Griffin_.” The utterance was soft, but it was there. It was out in the open, and now he was thinking about Griffin; thinking about the hand around his cock, stroking him in an uneven rhythm, and imagining it was Griffin’s. His hips rolled into his hand involuntarily, and the man’s name found its way out of his throat once again.

Nick pressed his face back into the sheets, stifling his noises before they became too much, too loud. His strokes were becoming much more desperate now, but he was losing himself. All he could think about was the way Griffin would touch him, all the shit he’d do to him, _God_ , the way Griffin would _ruin_ him.

His breath hitched in his throat at the thought. Within seconds, he was all-but fucking into his hand, whimpering and gasping as the other one gripped the sheets. The words escaping him were unstoppable, he couldn't control what he was saying, and before he could stop himself, it slipped out in a soft huff. “God, _Daddy_...”

Nick almost didn't even notice it himself, but _fuck_ , he was so fucking aware of it at the same time. His hand slowed, despite his body trembling and shaking for release, and he was about to speed up again, to finish, before he realized the room was completely silent. Aside from his panting, he couldn't hear a thing.

“Holy shit, _fuck_ , Nick. _Nick_ , look at you,” A voice choked out from behind him, and Nick froze. It was Griffin. Fuck.

He wasn't sure what to say or do, so he just sat there, hyper-aware of every sound, attentively listening for anything. Fucking _anything_.

“Hey, hey- _Shit_.” Griffin spoke up again, and Nick could hear him carefully stepping closer. “Touch yourself again, bud. You look so fucking good like this, _fuck_.”

Nick did as he was told, moaning as the friction vibrated through him. This was a lot. It was all too much. Getting off, Griffin in the room, Griffin encouraging him, Griffin telling him he looked fucking good; Nick swallowed.

“How.. much of that did you hear?” He spoke weakly, finally managing to find his voice.

“Enough. _More_ than enough.”

The response worried Nick. Had he gone too far? Was Griffin grossed out?

The answer to his question was the feeling of the bed dipping, and Griffin’s hand smoothing across the small of his back. Fuck, he didn't even notice Griffin was alright so close.

“Is that what you want?”

“W-What?” Nick spluttered, his hand faltering again. He wasn't sure what the hell Griffin was referring to, but _God_ , he was so fucking aware of the way he was shaking. He was sure Griffin noticed it too.

Griffin’s body arched over his own suddenly, the man’s soft, warm chest pressing to his back. He moaned, and Griffin laid a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. Two hands were now holding his hips steady. Griffin was naked and so fucking hard, Nick realized with the way he was positioned over him.

“I heard what you said, baby boy.”

Nick held his breath. Griffin nipped at his shoulder before he continued.

“Now tell me, is that what you want? You want Daddy to _ruin_ you? You want him to fuck you _so_ _fucking_ _good_ into these sheets?”

_Holy fucking shit._

Nick took in a shaky breath, the strangled noise that escaped his throat involuntary.

“You're gonna have to use your words, kitten. Tell me what you want,” Griffin purred, sitting up and trailing a finger along the dip of Nick’s back. He was pleased with the shudder he received.

“Please,” Nick choked out, pushing his hips higher into the air.

“Mmh? Speak up, baby.”

“ _Please_ , Griffin. Fuck me.”

The low chuckle that came from Griffin would've been unsettling if Nick wasn't already so fucking turned on.

“Come again? Didn't quite hear what you called me.”

Nick whined. This was _not_ the time to be teasing him like this, but he was going to comply. He was going to be a good boy.

“Just- God, fuck. _Fuck_ _me_ , Daddy,” he spoke shakily, almost ashamed. Griffin played into the role though, not missing a beat as he responded.

“Roll over, kitten. Lemme see that pretty face of yours.”

Nick obeyed, lifting himself up with trembling arms and flipping himself over. His heart caught in his thread when he saw Griffin’s face, and he could tell the man was feeling the same. They looked each other up and down a few times, open-mouthed as they admired the way one another looked. Griffin was the first to break the silence, licking his lips as his eyes met Nick’s again.

“You have no idea how fucking _delicious_ you look right now, Nick. I could just eat you right the fuck up.” He cooed, the grin spreading across his face almost wolffish. Nick swallowed, gave a small whimper, and Griffin nodded. “I know, baby, I know. Spread your legs for me.”

Again, Nick did as he was told. He was greeted with a finger and he groaned, rolling his hips, then received another. Griffin arched over his body again to pull him into a kiss as he fucked him open, and Nick’s whimpers were lost to his mouth. He pulled away with a small breath of ‘ _fuck_ ’ from Nick, and removed his fingers.

Before Griffin could even ask, Nick was digging around in his previously discarded pants and pulling out a small bottle of lube, handing it to him breathlessly.

“Please,” he whimpered again.

“ _Patience_ , kitten.” Griffin hummed, coating his dick with lube before settling at Nick’s entrance, making eye contact with him. “You wanna be a good boy for Daddy, don't you?”

Nick nodded and bit his lip. It was taking every ounce of his concentration not to just push his hips down, get Griffin’s cock _inside_ him already.

“Use your words, Nicolas.”

“I do. I wanna be a good boy.”

“For who?”

God, Griffin was fucking testing him like this again. “For Daddy,” he answered, watching Griffin through half-lidded eyes.

“Fuck,” Griffin moaned and finally slid in slowly. His hands gripped at Nick’s hips to hold him straight, bringing him down onto his cock until he was fully hilted inside of him. “Fuck,” he repeated, “ _Nick_.”

Nick’s head was lolled back, throat stretching and exposed and _God_ , Griffin felt so fucking _good_. “Move,” Nick pleaded, his voice hoarse from how terribly he wanted, _needed_ more.

Griffin didn't require anything more before he pulled out, only to rock back into Nick. A low groan passed between the both of them, and Griffin moved again.

Nick was already faintly seeing stars - he’d been so close when Griffin had emerged, and he could feel himself chasing that high again within second. Griffin was right there with him, his brows knitted together and his eyes closed.

“ _God_.” Griffin’s eyes were open again, and were trained on Nick. “You're so fucking beautiful.”

Nick’s face heated at the praise, trembling fingers moving to grip the sheets beneath him. It was a lot, almost too much. He was so close, so _so_ fucking close.

“Griffin, Griffin,” Nick whimpered, chanting the man’s name as he fucked into him faster, rougher. “I’m- _Please_.”

“Cum for me, kitten,” Griffin purred, leaning down to kiss at Nick’s throat as he took his cock in one hand, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Nick came on command, crying out Griffin’s name as he felt it hit his stomach, warm and sticky. His entire body was shaking as he rode out his high, trembling fingers moving to wrap around Griffin’s neck.

Griffin was barely able to get out a warning, Nick having pulled him into a warm kiss, before he came as well. His thrusts slowed and shallowed, before he finally stilled inside of the other. The kiss was hard to pull away from, the two of them practically melted together in the sensual feeling.

“ _Jesus_ , Nicolas,” Griffin huffed a laugh as he pulled away and out of the other.

Nick laid back against the sheets, breathless. “I could say the fucking same to you Griffin. _Shit_.”

Grinning, Griffin fell beside him. They laid in silence for a couple of moments, but luckily, Nick noted, it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, and Griffin intertwined their fingers after a moment. He was also the first to break the silence.

“You _know_ you're not sleeping alone tonight, right, bud?”

“Wouldn't want to anyways.”

Griffin seemed to be relieved at that, letting out a happy sigh.

“But first,” Nick began, “We need to shower. I'm still fucking sweating. Also, we’re sleeping in _your_ bed.”

“I _just_ showered!” Griffin complained, but got up anyways and pulled Nick with him. “But fine. If it makes you happy, we’ll shower.”

“It _does_. _Thank_ you.” Nick laughed as he was tugged by an exhausted Griffin into the bathroom.

The rest of this convention sure as hell was going to be interesting.


End file.
